The revenge
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: Revenge is served best, when it's least expected. You don't need weapons to pulverize the target, all you need is a way into that mind.


"Well, it's your turn twerp to repay my kindness, how about going up and cleaning the bathroom with your toothbrush?" Vicki bared her butterfly knife to intimidate the quavering boy. His bright blue eyes were shaking in utter horror.

To make her point with more veracity, Vicki threw the knife towards the boy, carefully enough to just miss him. The boy turned back and stormed towards the bathroom to carry out the backbreaking and thankless task.

"Man this is life, I get paid to watch him and doing chores but the twerp ends up doing everything for me. Maybe I'm just born lucky and he's the epitome of misfortune. I can't believe is idiotic parents are still hiring me, despite him being in seventh grade." The redhead yawned and retrieved the knife. She then threw herself over the couch and switched on the TV, she could hear faint sound of scrubbing coming from the bathroom.

She flipped on to the News channel to get an update of the presidential primaries, suddenly the bell rang. "Oh, must be the Pizza guy." she checked on her watch, it was just on time, with a depressed mood she answered the door and took the Pizza and paid him.

"Shit, I never get those free orders when I'm with this twerp. Surely his misfortune is contagious." Vicki opened the pizza box with a huff and devoured the whole Pizza leaving virtually nothing for Timmy.

Timmy finished cleaning the bathroom and came downstairs only to be confronted by a smiling Vicki, "Twerp your share is kept there." Vicki pointed the pizza box towards the boy, Timmy was quite hungry due to the menial labour imposed upon him by his devious babysitter so he just hurried down to open the pizza box. A rude surprise awaited him, the box was filled with cockroaches.

The prank almost brought a tear-drop out of his eye, and the spectacle was captured by Vicki's new digital camera. In high resolution Vicki could see the every minute detail of the emotional peril of her favourite victim.

A sudden jerk woke the red-head from her slumber. "I can't believe I was that sort of a dick to him. Surely I was no angel back then but I don't think I was this brute." Victoria Valentine the ace attorney stood up from her seat, her destination is the next station.

"So Ms. Valentine, I'm very worried, my son says that his babysitter is forcing the chores on him and if he refuses she threatens him with dire consequences." the worried mother told her with an expectant eye.

"And you don't find any evidence, your cctv in the house catches nothing, yet your son harps on this theory?" Vicki asked with a straight face.

"Yes, we didn't get anything on her but he won't let it go. He's a good kid, never lies or cheats has good grades and is more or less of a model student." the mother replied.

"Check his fingertips, if she is forcing the chores on him, then he has to get his hands dirty. His fingertips would be swollen and cracks will be there. Then fit a hidden camera on your son's clothing, hide it as a button or something and then film her in action. Use high resolutions, that'll be enough to corner her, the police will prosecute her in no time." Vicki smiled triumphantly.

The woman hurriedly handed her an envelope and shook her hands thankfully, in her mind Vicki find it to be a great irony, "If she knew my past with the twerps, she would have known, how ironical this situation is."

Apparently it was another client who wanted her legal advices but didn't want to come at her chamber, so this meeting was arranged in this cafe, the owner is also a client of Vicki so the whole issue of getting a table with sufficient privacy was no big deal.

Upon returning home Vicki drew her bath and was enjoying her time in the tub, suddenly she heard a faint click, she called out loudly but no reply came, "This is strange, I locked the main door, nobody can come in now. Maybe some bug or a mouse, I've to give the manager a talking to."

Vicki was drying her hair and thinking of using the scalp massager, suddenly her landphone rang, "What a nuisance." the redhead picked it up with a pout, "Whose's this?"

"I'm Nemesis." a very chilly and sharp voice greeted her.

"Stop this dumb-fuckery, whoever you're."

"You can't deny your sins Vicki. As you sow, so you reap." the voice replied.

"How do you know my nickname?" Vicki was visibly flustered by now. Her ear lobes started reddening.

"I'm Nemesis, the time has already written the verdict in the white wall, I'm coming to finish you off."

The last line sent a chill through Vicki's spine while the line went dead, "Hello, hello?" Vicki cried in vain.

Vicki quickly scanned through her cli, "It should give me the caller id." she pressed buttons while panting, yet the display screen was blank, nobody called her.

Vicki felt a lump in her throat, "Is it my imagination? Is it me tricking myself?"Vicki looked herself at the mirror, her career, her fame all would be blown away, she remembered about Monica, her batchmate in law school. Luncacy gripped her and now she spends her days in an asylum, "They'll shock me till I loose everything, my career, my life all would be doomed, oh God!" a tear escaped her eye, the rigid attorney for the very first time in her life looked a miserable pile of agitated neurons.

"So, what brings you again Ms. Valentine?" The black haired psychiatrist asked the emotionally embroiled woman.

"Dr. Steiner, please save me, I'm hearing things which aren't present, I'm hearing Nemesis on my phone." Vicki almost broke down in tears.

"Did you complete the last course that I prescribed?" the psychiatrist asked with a bit of disbelief.

"Yes, and I'm not having any stress any-more, thanks to that, but please save me from this new problem." Vicki pleaded.

"Hmm, so what did it tell you? The Nemesis?" the doctor asked.

"It said that it has come for my sins, it says I'm to be punished." Vicki replied.

"Hmm, just like last time I need to delve into your psyche. I need to hypnotize you, if its alright." Steiner suggested.

"Do whatever you like doctor, just get me out of it." Vicki cried.

The doctor dimmed the lights and took out his characteristic spinning wheel like last time. Soon Vicki felt sleep covering up her eyes, the voice of Dr. Steiner sounded like a very slow karaoke.

Suddenly a snap of fingers woke her up, she was back in the office of the psychiatrist, "It's nothing serious Ms. Valentine, you're tired of your work that's why your fatigued mind fiddled with your sensory neurons. I'm prescribing this drug. Just go home and take two days off from work, it would get fixed by then."

The reassuring smile from the psychiatrist instilled some vigour in her heart, she left after thanking the doctor and paying up her bills. The attached clinic gave her the prescribed drug.

Vicki didn't have the enthusiasm for cooking up her lunch, so she ordered a full Ramen meal. The nearby Japanese restaurant supplied her order just around 12'o clock in the noon. The gongs of the clock almost freaked out the poor delivery boy. Vicki ate up the delicious Ramen and then cleaned the plates in the kitchen sink.

"If the twerp was here, would have used him to wash my dishes." she chuckled in her mind from the thought.

She set up her bed and then took the prescribed medication and switched off her mobiles. "For two days I'm not gonna switch them on." she threw herself on the bed, her mind and body was tired from the endeavour so she fell asleep in mere seconds.

Vicki woke up with a yawn, "Ah, it's already the dusk." The orange hue of the dusk was a captivating sight for her as she really couldn't recall when she had witnessed the previous dusk due to her busy schedule. She enjoyed this natural scenary to the fullest extent.

"Man that was refreshing, now need to switch on the tv." she flipped up till the news channel was there, and they were tracking a new sensational story.

"Today morning a babysitter was caught in hidden camera while she was torturing her charge. She used physical and mental violence on the kid to force him to do the dishes. The following evidence might be very disturbing for some of our viewers so discretion is necessary."

The video has caught the babysitter in her act thrashing an kicking the boy into submission and then twisting his arm to force the chores on him. It was fortunate that the offender was apprehended by Police.

The experts, the sjws, the authority and the parents of the abused child consisted the discussion panel of that channel, their incoherent ramblings and sidetalks had a sleepy effect on Vicki. She felt eyelids become heavy.

Vicki saw a boy, wearing a pink hat and pink tee, crying his eyes out. He is talking very aggressively towards her, but she couldn't hear a thing, suddenly something burst in the background and Vicki found her forehead crashing on the table.

"Shit, I fell asleep again, silly me. Maybe the newsbreak reminded me of the twerp, silly boy. Still I really can't recall my last day in the Turner 's house. There's a reason that I quitted babysitting the twerp that day, but why I can't remind it? His parents almost paid me handsomely, though." Vicki sighed.

Vicki scanned through her fridge and salvaged some raw chicken. "Oh, now I have to make chicken fried rice. I have the spices ready, though." she looked at the instant Fried-rice recipe peeping from the shelf.

The preparations took almost six thirty in the evening and Vicki tried to test her culinary punditry. She engrossed herself in making the recipe pitch perfect. It took some of her time and energy.

As she already had notified her firm, her professional email remained more or less unreached, though to double check she checked both her personal and professional mail ids. There was nothing out of ordinary, only a bunch of notifications on her personal mail about her social network profile. "17 notifications from facebook friends, man I need time not stress." Vicki logged out and almost instantly switched off her laptop.

Vicki went into the bathroom and immersed herself in the bathtub, the shower was sort of relaxing, "Man, I'm feeling hungry."

She went out to the bedroom in her bathrobe and started combing her hair, but suddenly she felt that her heart stopped due to a sight. A man with a very strong muscular build was sitting on her bed. He was wearing blue jeans and pink shirt. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His white and sharp teeth reminded her of him.

"Twerp, what're you doing here?" she was astonished, but truth to be told she was afraid. Out of all people, this man is the last one that she wants to encounter.

Hi, Vicki." he got up from the bed and strode towards her. In a vice like grip he gripped her left wrist, she felt that it was almost a bone crushing one, "Twerp, I'll call the police...ahhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed in pain as the man twisted her arm and conveniently popped it.

"I'm Nemesis Vicky. I'm here to avenge the twerp. Remember, remember closely you wicked bitch, its time for retribution." the man laughed maniacally.

"Timmy, please listen, it's in the past, I'm sorry, ahhhhh..." she screamed when he twisted it again.

"I don't believe you Vicki. In the past you've often duped me. So this time it'll be full and final." Timmy replied and threw a paperweight towards the mirror as it shattered.

It came back to Vicki like an eye opener, that day she was also tasked with babysitting Timmy. She forced all her chores on him, but he became rebellious. She tried everything but he won't back down, so she used her ultimate weapon, calling his parents and implicate him in a false accusation. She dialled the number and told them that Timmy being rebellious has thrashed the whole TV set in the drawing room, while thrashing it herself. His parents became anxious and tried to come back asap. This resulted in a severe accident and leaving the Turner's dead.

"So you remembered it, Vicki. Now it's your judgement day." Timmy picked up a glass shred and jabbed it on Vicki's cheeks.

"Please Timmy, I'm sorry. I never thought it would boil down to this. I'm sorry, I...ah" Timmy twisted her hand again, he stretched her left hand and slitted her wrist with the glass shred, deeply. Vicki started bleeding profusely, as her senses faded, she saw her reflection in the shattered mirror, her left wrist was bleeding while her right hand held the glass shred. Soon the blood loss took its toll on her. Her senses delved into eternal sleep.

 **EPILOGUE**

"It's ok, Dr. Steiner, we won't bother you anymore. These sort of patients are quite unpredictable." The investigating officer left Dr. Steiner's office, the sound of the footsteps faded gradually.

Dr. Steiner pulled out an old family photograph, it was the photo of a lovely couple and their pink hat wearing infant son.

"Ma, Dad, my revenge is complete. I've finished her. She didn't have a chance, her mind was too fragile, she didn't even put up a fight, this is the best gift I can give you in your death anniversary." Dr. Steiner wiped a tear from his eyes, he might be named as Abraham Steiner after the adoption, but in his mind he will always remain as the Timmy Turner.


End file.
